Build talk:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist
__TOC__ Heroes This could definately be used for Heroes as well. My elementalist runs a Searing Flames build in PvE all the time. Myself, Souske, and Zhed are like Trogdor- burninating the countryside. --Mgrinshpon 15:34, 3 May 2007 (CEST) You ever notice Trogdor backwards is Rodgort? Rodgort is included in some fire spells. Also what's the point of Glyph of Sac? Sure it's to release MS earlier but that just screws you over more in the long run. -- NanoMan (talk • ) 05:21, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Yes, people have made that Trogdor remark over at GWiki. You're exactly right about Glyph of Sac, it is used solely to unleash MS. The extra recharge is not such a bad thing with a spell like that. It is a drawback, but it is manageable, and worth the instant cast. Another similiar combo is Auspicious Incantation + Balthazar's Aura. - Krowman (talk • ) 05:27, 17 May 2007 (CEST) I like to stick Steam on Zhed/Sousuke. To be honest, I haven't really watched to see if they apply it properly, but it seems like it could be a good combo. With 12 in fire and ES, you could drop the last 6 points into level 3 water for six seconds of blindness. 404notfound 05:53, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Well JFI I was watching my Heros. They never use GoS so it is wise to switch it other wise its just a waste of space. They think like I do.-- NanoMan (talk • ) 10:25, 26 May 2007 (CEST) They use GoS all the time. You just have to prioritize their bars. For example, place GoS before MS, and they will use it. They do at least for me. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:34, 26 May 2007 (CEST) Why dont u put in Mark of Rodgort? It can inflict constant burning. Thechosendervish 11:22, 13 February 2008 (EST) Well this build is actually pretty narrow-minded for an SF build. I mean, GoS and MS don't need to be used. Even for PvP, I prefer going assassin secondary and taking MoR and disrupting dagger incase my target tries to use a skill which will screw the whole team over... And I like it for dervs, coz they use their lamearse skills as they chase me and I just turn around and interrupt them as they come close. And I also use dash quite a lot. Sometimes for PvP I take both dash and disrupting dagger, coz some melee classes like to chase eles. xP And then the assassin realises I just interrupted his 15 second recharge lead attack and he's useless... '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 10:13, 1 June 2007 (CEST) MS is for PvE really. Usually substituted for more useful skills in PvP...but it doesn't really matter. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:31, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :I NEVER use MS in PvE, or GoS. In high lvl areas, interrupts are more than probable. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:09, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::>.> in elite mishes, MS pwns all. Ever heard of an Echo Nuker? Made for Elite Mishes, or might as well been. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:11, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::Ms is for knocking down monks in pve so they can't heal. In pvp, monks can simply move out of the MS. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:16, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Noted above ;). "Too slow!" (Echoes Skuld) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:18, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::::Indeed, but if I wanted KDs I'd take an earthshaker warrior or a more SPECIALISED knockdown character, such as a shock hammerer (could have earthshaker or backbreaker or even dev hammer) or even an earthquaking shocking guster. MS just isn't that powerful to be honest, only thing it kills well is hellhounds, as with 3 seconds until your first knockdown and first damage, they can walk right out of it, IF they have sense. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:21, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also noted above lol. PvE only. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:23, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::::::Agreed, but still VERY limited. You NEED GoS for it, and its high energy cost, exhaustion and long cast time (if you don't have GoS) KILLS. I think I'd prefer fire storm to this and just use gust to keep them in it. xP '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:24, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Meh, in DoA this not only is very powerful, it protects the team. Enemies Snared by DF, and being KD the entire time, prevents thousands of dmg. Besides, it does reasonable dmg, keeps foes KD, and has a fairly large AoE for what is accomplishes. I like it at least. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:27, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::::::::In elite missions yes, I agree, but in general PvE and missions it doesn't seem justified when the damage output from things like kournan oppressors etc is quite low. And oh yes, MS is useless against giants so guess it don't work well in shiverpeaks. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:29, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Firestorm is horrible, you want your enemies bunched up for moar SF'ing. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:31, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::I use MS for that ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:32, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::=). I usually use MoR and siggy of capture for general pve. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:33, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::::AGREED. Same. Damn I need to cap SH now... gonna be a sod to do since the only way I found I could kill Korr was by taking backfire with high domin. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:35, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::::I did that to cap Healer's Boon :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:44, 1 June 2007 (CEST) I switched up glyph of sacrifice for Immolate(use it before the first sf) and find it works better. Imahealuagain 01:23, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Always used this on my hero, and honestly, who hasnt? epic build is epic Kurzick FTW 23:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:02, 14 June 2007 (EDT) This may need to be re-wroked, but not deleted. SF is still a strong viable build. The energy engine, and burning engine was nerfed, but not the skill it'self. Shireensysop 16:14, 14 June 2007 (EDT) It still works it just does less damage. Slap on a Sup Fire rune and walk it off.-- NanoWarrior (talk • ) 06:35, 20 June 2007 (EDT) :Crappy in GvG and HA. If used, they don't use anything remotely similar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:02, 3 July 2007 (CEST) I like the dmg of this build. But any enchant removal (which is REALLY common in PvE) will leave you drained in a short matter of time. This build already have energy probs. And if Fire attunement is removed, your energy will be burned instead of the enemys. So might wanna consider a cover enchant, even in PvE for this reason. :gw:Aura of Restoration makes a good cover enchantment. It could replace the res sig, or maybe the gw:Glyph of Sacrifice. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 12:49, 8 July 2007 (CEST) Thx, good idea. I replaced it with res sig. I never carry a res in PvE anyway :P AoR is pretty worthless imo. No res...won't even go there. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:19, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Well, you need something to cover your fire attunement. It makes a good self-heal when spamming sf, and can quickly be reaplied if removed. Since there are many foes in PvE huh carry enchant removal, and they mostly target you with hench/heroes. In nightfall and factions is it very common, in Kourna for example. Kournan seers and opgressors have together 3 enchant removals. Energy problems can be mitigated easily for continuous spamming. If you're using SF, you're probably using it in a group with many other SF nukers, in which case you merely want to continue spamming SF. In that case, take a ranger secondary, replace GoS with Serpent's Quickness, and Liquid Flame with GoLE. Take points out of energy storage until you've got 10 wilderness survival. Hit SF, GG, SF, GoLE in that order. Activate Serpent's Quickness in time to effect GoLE, and you've got excellent energy management and more spammability than in this cookie-cutter version. I like it but im getting bored off the classic sf build sud do some chnages to this build ratings... do we round? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:14, 6 July 2007 (CEST) I have taken care of it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:28, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Hero AI Do not use this build effectively. I've extensively tested this build no both Sous and Zhed, they continually cock it up. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 15:38, 8 July 2007 (CEST) They use this build better then any other. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:50, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :Disagreed. They run Savannah Heat/interrupt builds better than this mess. Searing Flames is horribly energy inefficient and they tend to hit zero and throw SF on randomly as soon as their energy hits 15. It's pretty pitiful tbh; unless you have 5 of them on your team. Which hardly ever happens. -Auron 11:23, 10 July 2007 (CEST)\ ::Meh, this is faster imo. I usually micro my heroes, so they use SF well. Otherwise they tend to GoLE+SF+GG -.-...other then that they are pretty effective :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:17, 10 July 2007 (CEST) You might want to consider swapping out meteor shower and glyph of sacrifice when using this build on heroes. Honestly, I prefer a number of SF variants as a general rule (including my own use), but the use of SF and some general energy management tactics remain the same. Cibi 06:23, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Heroes don't use meteor shower and glyph of sacrifice well. They do use stuff like leech signet or power drain well though, so consider using those for added E-Management, since heroes don't always use glowing gaze at the right time. heroes run that very well. mark of rodgort helps. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:51, 13 July 2007 (CEST) More survival, and less Monk Reliance Replace the Glyph/Meteor Shower combo with gw:Aura of Restoration with gw:Glyph of Restoration. Constant heals of 15, 30 or 45, with a nice big heal of 45+45+90= 180 every eight seconds (Glyph of Rest, Searing Flames combo). I think you'll agree this will make your Elementalist a little harder to kill, and there's nothing worse than over stretching your Monk. Um, don't overextend then O.o? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:03, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Just go for E/Mo and use Healing Breeze at 9 healing+mending touch.84.136.201.46 19:10, 13 July 2007 (CEST) no. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:32, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :Maybe Restful Breeze... but not Healing Breeze... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:34, 13 July 2007 (CEST) if someone is attacking you kill them. =) [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:35, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :I think he wants some self healing because of the long downtime when you got some damage in AB or CM. You dont really need a Rez there anyway. And in CM, you can even swap out GoS and MS. ::Mending. Problem solved. Seriously, if you have a 2 or 3 monk backline like normal in HA, you should be fine unless your team members are a team of bumbling retards. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:21, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Removed vote Rodgort spam deals more damage, inflicts burning and doesn't require multiple spammers to be effective. Different playstyle? No, just maintain attunes and cast when recharged. While SF is faster paced, they have the same end result, and Rodgort almost always comes out on top. Tycn 09:18, 13 September 2007 (CEST) :except SF is more effective than rodgort when in a team with other SF eles. different playstyles.--Coloneh 05:50, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::No, having more SF eles just makes SF a less conditional inferior version of fireball. It doesn't make it much more effective. In fact, I'd argue that it makes the team more effective to have 1 SF ele as opposed to 3, as having 1 means you have 2 less SF eles, which is a good thing, because SF is, at best, mediocre now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:08, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::It still has a 2 second recharge.--Coloneh 23:33, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::::It still does horrible damage. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:35, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::::you can still cast it more than twice as often as rodgort.--Coloneh 01:55, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::You can still use a good elite with Rodgort. - Krowman 01:58, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Rodgort's can still afford to bring other damage skills that do more damage than SF. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:00, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Yeah, a great elite energy management. — Skakid9090 02:01, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Rodgort requires ele attunment you dont have an option of elite.--Coloneh 06:30, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Mind Blast says hi. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:01, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: ::::::::::Aye, something like this is my general purpose PvE nuker - I also often run a build similar to this with SH + GG. I found that if you combine the effects of Invocation + Mark + MB, you're gonna inflict a whole lot of burning and heavier damage...plus better e-management. With SF, I found myself constantly running out of energy - and I'm not a huge fan of dual attunements unless I'm running something like an air spike build. (I also am not a huge AoR fan, but it is DEAD useful as a cover chant cause of instant cast + low energy cost)Llamaaddict 07:33, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Why Liquid Flame Instead of Fireball? Why run Liquid Flame instead of Fireball for PvE? Almost nothing there interrupts you and Fireball is much more spammable than Liquid Flame is. 122.104.225.84 06:12, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Liquid Flame is nearby range.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:02, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Also, shorter casting time = more casts of SF. --71.229.204.25 07:13, 2 November 2007 (CET) New Build I've been using SF for awhile, I like it better than invocation spammer since you can constantly spam it quickly, not just a steady rate. The energy management is fine, I use a Superior rune. Default should be changed to: * Fire Magic 12+1+3 * Energy Storage 10+1 * Earth Prayers 8 I replace either AoR or Haste with Resurrection Signet. The combination of AoR and Regen keeps me alive because of the constant SF spam. I haven't met a build I can't beat except sins with very high dps or good anti-caster mesmers. MS is just a waste of time, they will die faster just spamming SF. I ran out of energy only when I was overextending. SF does not have energy problems, you have to be smart about it. There are plenty of cover enchantments and can cap every shrine in AB. Backfire doesn't have much effect on this as long as you allow Mystic Regeneration to run. Full Survivor. Liquid Flame is pretty useless because your already using SF. With Mark of Rodgort you can spam SF all you want without worrying about burn.--Relyk 23:08, 24 December 2007 (EST) GvG/HA Why aren't they mentioned? Sf also functions well over there. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:24, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, why not? Somebody should get around to making a GvG/HA variant. Sora267 10:20, 24 February 2008 (EST) good Why is this build only counted as "good" i find that its an amazing build use it on my zhed all the time :i lol'd. --Underwood 04:10, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Hero + GoS = bad yh, they just dont kno how use it, and often use it followed by SF and stuff, what is moar, most people dont know how to micro and there is usually nothing which can convince them to change their "Godly SF" on their hero so, mebbe remove hero tag from this build? not to mention there alrdy is a better E/Me version for heroes.-- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 08:18, 10 February 2008 (EST) sh or sf why dnt u put Savannah Heat instead of Searing Flames i know this mught be n00bish but i thought id throw it out there thx The noob monk 17:00, 18 February 2008 (EST) :because then it's a different build.Bob fregman 17:01, 18 February 2008 (EST) :ty can u put up a link 2 it plz ty The noob monk 17:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::SH is a different type of skill, as it practically targets a place (enemies can leave it and you must stop them somehow). SF has instant effect, so you can easily target moving targets for full results. There are many SH builds, for example this: Build:E/Me Savannah PvE Jarkus4 10:09, 25 February 2008 (EST) Some Ideas I use a version of this for PvE, but here are some skills I sometimes add, depending on the area. Mindbender Helps to get MS in, and other longish casts. Go E/Me and reduce Energy Storage to 10+1, to put inspiration up to 8. Ether Feast For a little self heal. Auspicious Incantation for energy management, especially in areas with heavy enchant removal, it'll be used before they can rip it. - Iyatos 19:08, 20 February 2008 (EST) Another Idea: Why not have the best of both worlds? Use an elementalist hero and make sure it has Elemental Attunement. Copy it, cast it, and cover with fire attunement. Then, spam SF. When Elemental Attunement runs out, use GG to maintain energy for the 15ish seconds that it takes to recharge Arcane Mimicry. Rinse and repeat. Rehkmu 20:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :If you're taking Arcane Mimicry to copy Elemental Attunement, why not also take Arcane Echo to copy SF? It fills in that slight downtime between SFs. Of course, this couldn't be on the main bar, but it would be a great variant. Also, if your Heroes have Elemental Attunement, what kind of builds would you suggest taking? -Mike 21:06, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Build:E/any Dual Attunement Air Spiker How about this? (to copy ele attn from) Iyatos 05:40, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::For Heroes just throw an idiot-proof dual nuker build like this on him :::That works pretty well. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'''pewpewpew!]] 05:54, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, I completely forgot about water magic too. The Water Nuker in this build should work pretty well on a hero, and they actually used the Arcane combinations but it needs more Ice Spear for a space filler. Or, you could go with an Earth Ele/Warder. -Mike 10:10, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Reverted Variant To whomever reverted the Variant specs with the reason "Can't spec energy storage on a mesmer", you didn't properly pay attention. the variant note, and the attribute spec, both state that it is a mesmer *secondary*. So your note, while technically true, is irrelevant to the point at hand, and your revert is incorrectly and unjustly done. Plzfixkthxbai. --70.129.201.103 21:12, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Ratings Some need to be removed due to the Invocation Spammer nerf (Nerf of Rodgort's Invocation).--Relyk 00:27, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Channeling I was just thinking that maybe it would be a useful form of energy management in HA. Not that there isn't plenty of energy management in the build already, but searing flames is pretty energy intensive. Maybe put it in variants? Wtbursanswtsizzy 18:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :And it could be another option for heroes, although they'd have to be closer to your opponents for it to be effective. I see no reason why Channeling shouldn't at least be in the Variants. -Mike 18:28, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Attributes for hero E/Me Variant What should the hero's attributes be when using drain enchantment, leech signet, and power drain instead of liquid flame, glyph of elemental power, and meteor shower? :I would probably go with 6 or 8 points in Inspiration, 12+1+3 (or 12+1+2) in Fire, and the rest in Energy Storage. -Mike 18:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT) For the record, post your improved HERO SF ele build Just so that we have an overview of what we've talked about here: post the mini skill bar of the SF ele YOU perfer... Like this: -by Demonisher 06:48, 29 April 2008 (EDT) JUST the build that you perfer, with signature, nothing else. --71.229 06:49, 29 April 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:51, 29 April 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 29 April 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Mine's better. Anyway, for my heroes, I usually at least take Power Drain, and sometimes Channeling, but not usually Leech Signet. As for my PvE Ele, I usually go with the normail bar posted here, but sometimes take Elemental Lord. -Mike 21:27, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :No discussion. Just the Searing Flames mini skill bars and your sig please. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:21, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Brandnew pew pew me! 04:38, 1 May 2008 (EDT) --Relyk 20:20, 20 May 2008 (EDT) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:37, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Take rez out and put Mark of Rodgort in for AB? I tried this myself many times with great effect. Constant burning with damage kills NPC's faster than this but also other players. What do you think? :Mark of Rodgort is great for this build, but mostly for PvE. Also, a speed boost (like Flame Djinn's Haste, even after the nerfs) or heal (Aura of Restoration/Glyph of Restoration) will prove to be more useful in AB. -Mike 07:05, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Wasnt SF put into Archives? SF was put into archives? What makes it viable now as compared to the other builds? Glowing gaze was nerfed, making energy management a pain in the but to be a consistant build... Im not trying to berate or belittle this, I am just a little confused. Shireen former sysop 23:54, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :It still works fine in low-end PvE, and some PvP. Also, if you need moar dmg+nrg, Arcane Echo SF, and Arcane Mimicry Elemental Attunement. You get about 75 AoE DPS for ~20 seconds. =P -Mike 07:07, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Energy isn't really that bad with this build, but it mostly shines on heroes using inspiration interrupts if you ask me. I think SF was nerfed then rebuffed at one point, perhaps that was when this was archived then unarchived. I wasn't watching PvX very closely at that time. SF is fine in PvE, but only at the lower stages. It tends to lag a bit when armor gets high and lots of end game creatures tend to be fire resistant. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:11, 23 May 2008 (EDT) So basically your saying that the current rating and build tags are innacurate? I call for an adjustment and re-vote on the build. SF is good, but it's no longer one of our best working builds on the site. Archive and re-submit. Shireen former sysop 11:18, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :It's still a great build in the areas tagged. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:21, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::My PvE ele heroes are still both SF and they still both pwn face. I just don't take eles vs destroyers or in hard mode. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:23, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's so good, it makes AB moar boring. lol -Mike 16:50, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Then the front page needs to note which varations of the build are for which arena. You throw that on a hero and they will be exauhsted to death fairly quickly. The new guys arnt going to understand that you have to modify it to make it work now. Shireen former sysop 03:03, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :It does: For heroes, take a Mesmer secondary and replace Liquid Flame, Glyph of Elemental Power, and Meteor Shower with Drain Enchantment, Leech Signet, and Power Drain. With the hero's quick AI, they are able to interrupt very easily, providing good energy management to keep spamming Searing Flames. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:11, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Along with the footnote that Glyph of Sacrifice can be used with Resurrection Chant, as long as Meteor Shower is still in my skill bar, I try to make use of it. Glyph of Sacrifice + Meteor Shower helps keep the DPS up in my PvE parties. --Angelfire 08:55, 28 May 2008 (EDT) GOEP GOEP??? WTF.. Someone messed up bad here. Besides not being completely compatible with GOLE, there is no way GOEP is better say, serpent's quickness. In fact, SQ should really be in main bar. More SF, more, liquid flame, more GoLE, more GG, more meteor shower. But I guess it's also okay to leave it generic E/any. Still, taking out GOEP. --Thc 12:33, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Arcane Echo would probably work better because Serpent's Quickness will last about as long (with lower Wilderness Survival). Energy might become a problem if you spam more often that you would normally. -Mike 15:33, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::arcane echo is completely inferior to SQ. SQ makes SF recharge in 1 second, which is equivalent to what AE would do, and scales your e-management as well. --Thc 14:59, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Use a HSR set, dont waste room on those skills.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::HSR only occurs 36% of the time and doesn't even affect GolE. --Thc 18:31, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Outdated for general PvE purposes I can see several possible ways to improve the performance of this build dramatically for PvE, however, this would include PvE skills and make it impossible to run in PvP. What to do? Moloch 08:46, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :WTF are you talking about. Searing Flames can assrape PvE. It's not outdated at all. It has a spammable nuke with practically constant burning. Throw in Mystic Regen or Healing Breeze and swap the superior for a minor and it can solo-cap and do CM. As for HA, this current version isn't good, I'll give you that, but for PvE, it works like a charm. Only real suggestions I could make are use Teinai's Heat/Searing Heat, but even then it's unnecessary. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:53, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::This is the original skill bar: :: ::This is my suggested change for PvE purposes: :: ::Basically, you take advantage of Air of Superiority recharging your skills, which adds more energy management and more AoE nukes (GoLE, MS, SearH). Ebon standard increases damage from your nukes by an armor ignoring strike, which is highly useful to help with the weak effect of elemental damage versus high-level PvE foes. Build might be able to work around the need for Glowing Gaze, as well, which would enable us to include Mindbender to help with the trashy 5 second MS casting time. (Oh and if you must have a rez, just trash Searing Heat for it, and it's still an improvement.) Moloch 09:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::As I said, Searing Heat is already overkill a little. Also, you can't run Ebon Battle Standard of Honor or Air of Superiority on Heroes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Of course you cannot run Air/Ward on heroes, but I feel that the changes suggested would make a stronger player bar, which was my original contention, and what I was trying to discuss. As for overkill... is it wrong to want more damage? And it's not exactly like an SF ele is the strongest damage dealer in higher-level PvE... Moloch 09:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::SF is a strong damage dealer regardless. Maybe against Destroyers it looses effectiveness, but then you would probably swap elites. Anyway, they're decent variants to add. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Build:E/any_PvE_Battle_Standard_Ele is pretty close to your suggestion, Moloch. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I also agree that PvE version should be separated. Obviously, PvE only skills would make build superior to what is currently listed. --Thc 15:30, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::My PvE SF bar includes glyph of sacrifice to combo with Meteor Shower ... This is from Auron: "Major energy problems, can't keep up steady nuking, better options for AoE damage (Rodgort's Invocation spam, for example). Operates abysmally under harsh conditions (attunement stripped, QZ in range, etc). All in all, a sub par ele build." I rofl at Auron's comments, since SF is one of the most widely used builds for PvE. Here's my counterthoughts to his comments. Energy is gained by casting Glowing Gaze whenever it recharges between every 2 or 3 Searing Flames casts (I use a 40/40, so it may vary). SF costs 10e each with attunement, and Glowing Gaze earns 11e - 3e = 8e, so over the course of 8 seconds, you don't really lose any (if at all) energy, provided your attunement is maintained. GoLE for emergency situations. Rodgort's Invocation can't be "spammed" at 2s cast and 8s recharge, and you'd need to rework an echo build to focus around it just to make it 4s recharge. Overall, I agree it is as effective for DPS as SF, but it needs to be combined with another set of spells to cover the downtime. I challenge him to find another skill that has ranged AoE with a nearby radius that deals as much damage. Under "harsh conditions" is a pretty generic concept. I would say, most elementalist builds require an attunement of some sort so attunement stripping is always an issue, but less of one in PvE than PvP. Cover enchanting is not an option, since in PvE you will likely encounter multiple enemies of the same type, meaning that if one enemy can strip you, there's likely to be about 3 in the group. This and QZ are the same challenges that all elementalist builds face (and QZ is a challenge that most caster builds face). This build does an effective job with a short-term counter, between having GoLE and energy reserves (high Energy Storage) extending your energy bar for about 10 seconds before you actually run out of energy. Hopefully in PvE, your opponents will allow you to recast your attunement midway through battle. So, I disagree completely with Auron on all points. Just my 2¢. Angelfire 14:07, 23 December 2008 (EST) HA I'm proposing taking the HA tag off of this and writing up a seperate article for SF in tombs. The bars are very different and serve very differnet purposes.--Golden19pxStar 15:48, 26 November 2008 (EST) :I reckon we should split this completely into PvE and PvP. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:11, 23 December 2008 (EST) Attributes for mesmer variant? Should I lower in Energy Storage (or another attribute) in order to place more points into Inspiration Magic? If so, around how much? - Decollete 10:56, 2 January 2009 (EST) :I usually go with 8 or 6 in Inspiration Magic. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 08:56, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Yup, same here. Spaggage ''talk'' 11:57, 3 January 2009 (EST) Article Updated Due to the removal of PvP tags. CrazyCow 12:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) /N? Signet of Corruption or whatever the kurz/lux necromancer skill is, as a variant? For free AoE energy + damage? Just a thought. HareeMuh 15:21, 21 January 2009 (EST) :if you cant manage energy with Fire Attunement and GoLE then you suck. 22:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Needs moar Aura of Restoration, Leech Signet, Drain Enchantment, Splinter Weapon, Mark of Pain and all the other generic stuff we throw on a Hero caster's bar. Also, iirc, Heroes weren't great with Glyph of Lesser Energy, and either way, AoR can provide as much Energy because to get the most of GoLE, you need to cast SF twice in a row, meaning you're waiting for it to recharge, or not using Glowing Gaze on recharge. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Necrosis If you haven't already decided on a secondary profession for some other skill, Necrosis is ridiculously useful to tack onto this build... You have burning constantly up, so it will almost always work, it costs practically nothing, you can chain it with searing flames constantly, and it gives you the armor ignoring damage you were looking for for hard mode. Try it out, its ridiculous 18:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Tried it, wasn't churning out the AoE I wanted to, so I chucked in Weaken Armor instead. Necrosis is something I would like to run with Mind Blast. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 21:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Variant For Heroes *14-16 Fire Magic *9 Curses *10 Energy Storage *3 Earth Magic Spreads two good support conditions (cracked armor and weakness), and keeps his energy up pretty well with glowstone working as a second glowing gaze although it will net 2 less energy since it won't benefit from fire attunement. 03:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) GoLE for Heroes I think it's safe to say that GoLE+AoR is acceptable for Energy management, instead of Mesmer interrupts, freeing up your secondary for the usual Curses, Channeling Magic, Prot, Healing Prayers, Resto, etc. As long as the Hero uses at least one SF and a 5 Energy spell or two 10 Energy spells with GoLE, he should have about as much Energy as he would with P-Drain and Leech Signet. Of course, if you want interrupts simply for the fact that they're interrupts, go ahead. Liquid Flame also seems like a waste in PvE, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Meta Tag Really? I use this regularly but meta? Its usefulness because limited past a certain point in PvE and for PvP there are much better ele builds than this. Piggyboy 12:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :uh, i have a feeling its not been removed since everyone ran 2 SFs through nightfall. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 12:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Reckon its worth removing in that case? I don't like changing stuff unless a few people agree Piggyboy 12:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Echo I found that Arcane Echo does an excellent job together with Searing Flames. In this way you can be constantly casting Searing Flames for twice the pain. Furthermore it uses AI + RI for energy management, and I concluded after some testing that it does not run out of energy. When Arcane Echo recharges, spam Liquid Flame for still major damage output. Optional can be: Mindbender, EBSoH or Aura of Restoration, and Rodgort's Invocation can be switched for Deep Freeze -- 10:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Why isn't this in meta? I can understand why ER prot isn't in meta, it's awesome but few people use it, but this not? More Mesmer Skill Options for Heroes WNWN if enemies dont have many interruptable spells, and the rest just for interrupting and maybe even a little damage if you can squeeze some points into domination magic. Any objections to adding these? Oh, and Mantra of frost too if you do a winter team but that's a bit specific to mention on an individual build. Necromas 23:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Attributes Sorry for being a noob :/ but does the 12+1+3 mean bonuses from items etc to account for a total of 16 fire magic? with the energy storage ++.